The Phantom of the Opera: Meg's Secret
by protegexmoi
Summary: Behind the scenes and beyond of Meg Giry's feelings for Erik. [The Phantom] It's rated M for some possible future lemon, and a little lime. May be a little OOC, as I'm just going from what happened in the musical, so don't flame please.
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter 1–

Meg Giry was, as always, standing with her mother, looking around at all the beautiful costumes and decorations in the Masquerade Ball. She sighed and glanced over to Christine, who was passionately kissing Raoul De Chagny. Meg rolled her eyes and tried not to stare.

She sighed again and rested one hand under her chin.

All of a sudden, the music stopped and darkness covered the stage, and organ music could be heard. Meg was frightened. The Phantom appeared dressed as The Red Death. Meg gasped. "It's him..." she whispered under her breath. [Meg had always secretly had a crush on The Phantom, but she didn't know why

"Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera! 

The Phantom took from his pocket a script. 

Here I bring the finished score –  
Don Juan Triumphant!" 

The Phantom threw it to Andre and Firmen.

Christine just stared, mesmerized, at him. Then he raised a hand towards her, and she walked to him slowly. The Phantom stared at Christine, then he said with anger, "Your chains are still mine, you belong to ME!!" as he ripped her engagement ring from the chain around her neck. Then he suddenly disappeared.

Meg looked at Christine, who stood, silent. She simply stared after him with a look of shock on her face. "Wow…what was _that_?" Meg thought. She was shocked and confused. Meg was entranced by The Phantom and Christine knew him... She had to know more. "Christine!! Christine!!" she shouted running up to her. "I can't talk now Meg…" replied Christine. "But, Christine, why does The Phantom look at you like that?"

Christine looked at Meg. "I need to talk to you in my room... come on." She said. She grabbed Meg by the hand and ran to her room. When they got there, Christine fell to her bed and started to cry.

"The Phantom is in love with me, and I love him too. But I also love Raoul. I think he saw me kissing Raoul a few nights ago...I don't know what to do, Meg..." sobbed Christine into her pillow.

"Well... Maybe you should give The Phantom a chance... I mean, he seems to really like you..." advised Meg.

"No… sniff I mean, Meg… He kills people... and he has such a feeling of darkness and sadness about him..." on this she sat up, clutching her pillow.

"Well, you know... I still think..." just then, Meg got an idea.

Meg cleared her throat. "I think you could be right… maybe Raoul is the man for you." Said Meg.

"You really think so?" sniffled Christine, looking up at Meg

"Raoul and I have always loved each other… and… The Phantom kind of scares me with his infatuation…"she just trailed off and stared out her window.

"Christine, be with Raoul, your childhood sweetheart. He _loves_ you, after all… and you barely even _know_ this 'Phantom'." Said Meg.

"Oh ...You're…right…" said Christine between sobs. "I love you so _much_ Meg… you're my _best_ friend!" exclaimed Christine, as she threw her arms around Meg and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Shhhh… there, there Christine ... all will be well, soon..." consoled Meg, patting Christine lightly.

Just then, Madame Giry entered the room. "Meg, come now. It is time for bed."

"Oh Madame... Please, let her stay... I need some company tonight..." pleaded Christine.

"Oh, alrightt… But, if you two get into any trouble… any at all... I will be there to say, I told you so." Scolded Madame Giry, and she left the room.

Meg looked worriedly into Christine's eyes. "Why don't you get some rest...? You've had a rough night." She said.

"Alright Meg, you can sleep in my bed if you like." Said Christine rolling over to sleep.

"I'm just going to get ready for bed, I'll be back in a few minutes..." replied Meg.

Meg got off the bed and went over to the mirror, pretending to be busy, until she knew Christine was sleeping. Then she pushed through, and began down the dark, dank, tunnel. She saw strange things and was slightly afraid. It was cold, wet, and eerie. But she finally came to a door.

She opened it and saw The Phantom at his desk, writing something. Her heart fluttered.

"It's _him_!" she whispered to herself. Slowly she began walking towards him. "And _who_ might _you_ be?" Said The Phantom without even looking up from his work.

"I… I'm... Meg Giry… m…Monsieur..."

He looked up at her abruptly. Meg gasped. He was even more mysterious up close. If only she could see what was behind that white mask. "Meg _Giry_." He observed. "_You_ are the daughter of Madame Giry, am I right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, well." He said, shaking his head.

"You know me?"

"Well, I know of your mother"

Meg was silent.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"I was curious where that tunnel behind Christine's mirror led..."

The Phantom seemed to flinch at the name 'Christine'.

"I see... so you know her?"

"She's my best friend."

"Ah...I see…" he said and his eyes grew wide.

"Has she said anything of me?"

"Not much, Monsieur... only that you are mysterious... and she is scared of you." He looked wounded.

"But, I'm not scared of you Messieur, not at all."

"Really? Well, what do _you_ think of me?"

"I think you are mesmerizing... and romantic" Meg told him.

He looked a bit flattered and a bit shocked.

"…So anyway... Christine... does she love me?"

"Oh. Yes, Messieur... but I'm afraid she loves Raoul more..."

The Phantom lowered his head.

"Monsieur... don't be sad..." said Meg, as she moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder

He looked up with the most defeated expression on his face.

"Leave me... Miss Giry..."

"But I… but Messieur, I..."

"Now!"

Meg's eyes grew wide with fear and she ran as fast as she could back through the tunnel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The visit to The Phantoms lair that night was all Meg could think about for days. She paced the stage during practice muttering to her self. Finally, one day Christine noticed something was up.

"Meg, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Wh... what?" said Meg, frightened. "Oh… oh Christine…nothing… all is well..."

Christine frowned. "No, I know you Meg… and I know you've got something on your mind."

Meg let out a long sigh. "Fine... it's a boy I met the other night at the show… he hasn't come to see me... And he PROMISED he would…"

"Aw... Poor Meg!" said Christine as she pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah... he... he was really cute too!"

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll come… eventually..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Said Christine, smiling.

"Thanks Christine"

"Christine… can I sleep in your bed again tonight, like I did 2 weeks ago?" asked Meg.

"Sure you can" Christine replied.

"Thanks" smiled Meg.

THAT NIGHT….

Meg did as before, and snuck into The Phantoms lair.

He was alone, sitting on a chair with his eyes closed.

Meg cleared her throat to get his attention.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat straight up.

"Miss Giry!" exclaimed The Phantom, "What are you doing here again?"

"I.. I wanted to talk to you again… Messieur..."

"Why would you want that?"

"B...Because... I like you."

"You... What?"

"I like you Monsieur."

"Why on earth do you like me?"

"Messieur... what is wrong?" inquired Meg.

The Phantom sighed. "I tried to talk to... to... _her_... Again… and then Raoul got her away…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… but listen, Monsieur… Christine likes him better… your attempts are futile"

He glared at her. "Silence!!"

"Fine. Let's make a little wager, then, Messieur Confidant!" said Meg.

"What did you have in mind, Miss Giry? "

"You try again, tomorrow night at their performance of your show. Take the place of the main character, and try to seduce her. If she takes to you, then I owe you 500 francs."

"And if not?"

"Then, you have to be nice to me. And let me stay here."

"Whwhat!! That's preposterous! YOU, stay HERE? Certainly not!"

"Fine, then I guess you do not think you can do it?"

".. Of course I can!! Y...you just watch!"

"So, do we have a deal, _Phantom_?"

"Yes… and you can call me Erik." He said extending his hand for Meg to shake.

"This should be good. _Erik._" Said Meg taking his hand firmly and shaking it.

THE NEXT NIIGHT

Meg sat in the audience, quite apprehensive of what was about to occur.

As the show progressed, Meg noticed The Phantom replace the main man.

Apparently, Christine did not.

At the climax of the song, Erik began to sing to Christine.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Lead me save me from my solitude.

Say you'll want me with you here, beside you.

Anywhere you go, let me go to.

Christine, that's all I ask of - "

Just then, Christine pulled down his hood, and the audience screamed with shock.

The Phantom looked around him, then grabbed Christine and ran off.

Meg smirked evilly in the audience. "Ha. I knew it."

People everywhere were frantic, and running in all directions.

"Take me to her!!!" screamed Raoul at Madame Giry.

"I shall go too Mother!" said Meg.

"No, you stay here!"

Meg sulked. She quickly rallied the angry mob and led them in wrong directions for a while. Finally they went down into his lair. He was gone and so were they.

All that was left was The Phantom's white half mask lying on his chair.

Meg picked it up and held it next to her face.

The mob left, grumbling.

"_Meg_… _Meg_…" whispered a voice.

Meg looked around her. "Erik…"

"Meg… I'm under the chair…"

Meg moved the chair, and there was Erik, maskless. But Meg didn't get to see much because he quickly covered his face with his hand.

"Yeah… its hideous … I know..."

"N..not entirely, love…"

"Love? Where do you get off calling me that?"

"Shush… let me help you out…"

Meg then pulled him out and put the chair back.

She stared at him. "So… what happened, exactly?"

Erik sighed, tears in his eyes. "You win, Miss. But I've no idea what you want to be here for…"

"To get to know you, Messieur."

"Alright, alright…. But I'm too tired for any such thing tonight… you can sleep over there... " he said pointing to a comfy looking chair.

"Goodnight, Erik" said Meg walking to the chair.

Erik said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Meg awoke, and looked around her. Erik was no where to be found.

"Erik?" she called. Meg shifted in her seat. "Errriiik?"

She stood and walked to the desk. On it was a note.

_Dear Meg, _

_Sorry to have left you alone so early, but I had a few errands to attend to and I shall return shortly. While you are waiting feel free to look around, and read some music. That is all._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G._

"Hmmm..." thought Meg aloud. She shrugged and looked around. It was a beautiful lair. Not like she didn't _already_ know her way around it, though. She sat at the desk and began to read some of the music Erik had written. She placed it in front of her and attempted to play. Eventually she stopped, and shrugged. She was never that great on the organ, anyway. Meg began to sing to herself. "In sleep he sang to me... in dreams he came..."

Erik had come back and he was walking to her when he heard her singing. He hid so as not to alarm her.

"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name... and do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind..."

Erik came closer. "Where did you learn that?" he said annoyed.

Meg jumped. "Ah! Erik! I umm... I heard Christi..." Erik flinched. "I heard... _her_... singing it..."

"And what possessed _you_ to sing it?"

"I sing and say what I feel."

The Phantom looked away quickly.

"Meg, I do not understand this… this… infatuation with me… what is it that you like, exactly?"

"You are charming, and intelligent, and you have a beautiful voice…"

Erik shook his head. "Look, Meg, I love Christine, and I always will. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, and I can live with that."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Alright, Meg… I'll give it a chance… but I'm not guaranteeing anything…"

"Oh, of course not Messieur!" said Meg, bright eyed.

Erik sighed and chuckled to himself.

"You have a lovely voice, by the way." Said Erik, placing a hand on her head.

Meg blushed. "I always wanted to have a solo… but I was always too shy to say anything…"

Erik's face brightened with an idea. He ruffled her hair and said "I can teach you. You won't be shy after I'm done." He smirked and went to his desk to search for some sheet music.

"It would be an honor, Erik." Meg smiled big.

He found what he was looking for, and turned to face Meg.

"Shall we begin… now?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, well, stand up. Good voice and good confidence begins with good posture."

Meg stood up.

"Now, let's begin with some breathing exercises…"

FADEOUT

1 MONTH LATER…

Meg was sitting at her new desk, writing a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_It has been a month since last I saw you, and I thought you should know where I-_

"Meg, darling… I'm back... what's that you're writing?"

Erik looked at the note.

"Oh. Meg… you can't… I'm wanted for murder… and who knows what else!"

"Oh Erik… you're right… who knows what would happen if they found you…"

Meg crumpled the paper and took out a fresh sheet.

"Even so, I want her to know I'm not dead…"

"Meg… I don't know how to say this… but… its better off she thinks that…"

"What?!"

"If she knows you're alive, she won't stop the search for you, no matter what… you know that as well as I do." Said Erik quickly.

"But Erik!! The thought of my poor old mother worried about her only daughter…"

"A little late to be thinking about that, isn't it?"

Meg glared at Erik.

"Excuse me? You selfish fool! Just because I did not write her, does not mean I did not think on it!" shouted Meg.

"Selfish fool? Moi? The one who took you in, gave you somewhere to sleep, food to eat, and taught you to sing? Selfish?"

Meg sulked. She stood abruptly and stared at him.

"I have to! I just have to write her! Don't you see?"

"No Meg, you must not. I forbid it."

"Ha! Like you control me?"

Meg turned to sit down but Erik grabbed her wrist.

Meg looked at him, shocked.

For minutes they glared at each other, faces not more than an inch apart.

"You will NOT write that letter, Meg." Said Erik, moving closer.

"You are a… a…..ughhhh I cannot think of a better word for you! I hate you so much right now I could-"

Suddenly Erik pressed his lips to Meg's.

Meg widened her eyes in shock.

She slowly closed her eyes, and bit his bottom lip, as he turned the kiss into a more passionate one.

Erik wrapped his arms around Meg, and she wrapped hers around him.

He slowly lifted her up and laid her on the desk, not breaking the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours, and then finally they slowly broke apart.

Meg just lay there staring up at Erik a goofy smile on her face, and was Erik on top of her.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know…" said Erik with a sly smile. "… Care to continue?"

Meg smirked evilly.

"I think first I deserve to see what's under that mask of yours!"

Erik's eyes widened. "I… I don't know about that Meg…"

"Oh come _on_ Erik. Don't you think your new girl deserves to know _all_ of you?" said Meg with a wink.

"…. Wow. New _girl,_ huh?"

"Yes. Or did that kiss not just happen?"

Erik sighed in defeat.

"I guess you are right."

"Yes!"

Erik stood up from Meg. Meg sat up and looked into Erik's eyes lovingly.

Erik slowly reached his hand to his face. He let out another big sigh. Then he said "You know once I do this, you can never leave me, do you not?"

"Never, love" Said Meg looking up at him with a half smile, swinging her legs back and forth.

Erik slowly took off his mask, and set it on the desk. His face was extremely disfigured. Meg gasped and stood up. She moved closer and touched his face, slowly tracing the whole side. Erik stood silently, unflinching.

"It's… it's…."

"Disgusting? Yes, I know."

"No… it's… intriguing. How did this happen?"

"I… don't ask please…"

"Ok…"

"Good."

"Good. Now, where were we?" said Meg in a low voice, winking at Erik.

Erik smiled and wrapped his arms around Meg.

He lifted her back onto the desk, and lay on top of her with his arms around her again.

As he was about to kiss her, he began to reach for his mask. But Meg grabbed his hand, putting it behind her back, holding his neck with her other hand to pull him into a deep kiss.


End file.
